


From the Mouths of Babes

by Sammys_Rose



Series: Adventures of Annie Kelly [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Day 3: Children (What are their opinions on children? Do they love kids? Hate them? Do they have any younger siblings/cousins/nephews/nieces? What were they like as children?)Les reveals some information he maybe shouldn't have, but it ends up pretty well.





	From the Mouths of Babes

Les and I were sitting in the living room of the lodging house. Jack and Davey had gone to Brooklyn to meet with Spot about something and the rest of the boys were still out selling. Thanks to Les’s childish cuteness and my selling ability, we had sold all of our papes in record time. Once we got back, we started playing cards, which was how I ended up nearly choking to death.

I liked hanging out with Les. He was a sweet kid. He reminded me a lot of Jack at that age. Right now, he was showing me some complicated shuffle that Race had taught him. I sat on the couch across from him watching as I took a sip from my glass of water.

“My brother likes you, y'know.” He said offhandedly as he dealt the cards.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I started to choke on the mouthful of water I had just swallowed. Les dropped the deck of cards and ran to my side immediately.

“Annie! Are ya ok? Can ya breathe? I can do the Heimlich!” He asked as I coughed and spluttered.

I waved him off as I regained the ability to breathe.

“I’m good. I’m fine. How do you know how to do the Heimlich?” I asked.

“Davey taught me.” He shrugged.

“When did he- Never mind! What do you mean your brother likes me?”

“I mean, he likes you.” Les replied, drawing a heart in the air with his hands.

“How do you know?” I asked, running a hand through my hair.

“He told me.“

“He did???” I asked incredulously.

“Well, not exactly. He told me he thinks you’re pretty and smart and nice.”

As Les went on, I felt my face start to heat up. Davey liked me? I had liked him since the beginning of the strike. We had gotten closer the last few months, but he didn’t LIKE me! Did he?

Just as I was about to ask Les another question, the front door flew open. I looked over the back of the couch I was on and saw Jack stride through the door followed by Davey. From the looks of them, their meeting with Spot had gone well.

“Hey, little sister! Hey, Les.” Jack beamed, flopping down at the other end of the couch and kicking his feet up in my lap. “You'se already done sellin’?”

“Yep,” I replied, shoving his feet off me. “The kid’s got talent. He’s almost as good a salesman as you, Jackie.”

“Oh really?” my brother chuckled.

“I sure am!” Les beamed as Davey rolled his eyes fondly beside him.

We sat there for a while talking about their meeting with Spot. At one point, I looked over to see Jack chewing on his fingernails, a bad habit he’d picked up when we were little.

“Would you stop that?” I said, grabbing his wrist.

“Yes, Ma.” He replied with a note of teasing in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and grinned over at Davey.

“Brothers are such a pain!” I said, prompting Jack to stick his tongue out at me.

“I know exactly what you mean.” he chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Les’s hair.

He and I sat there grinning at each other for a minute. I remembered what Les had said earlier and felt my face begin to heat up. Before anyone could say anything else, the door flew open again and the rest of the boys tumbled in. Soon the house was filled with so much noise I couldn’t hear myself think.

After talking to Albert and Crutchie for a while, I decided to climb up to the penthouse for a break from the chaos. Once I got to the top of the ladder, I pulled out my journal and a pen from under Jack’s art supplies. I sat with my back against the railing and started working on the story I was writing.

As the sun started to set, I heard someone climbing the ladder. I looked up, expecting my brother or maybe Crutchie. Instead, I was met by the warm brown eyes of Davey Jacobs. I smiled, setting my journal to the side.

“So, this is where you disappeared to.” he said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” I replied, scooting over so he could sit down beside me. “I just needed to get away from the noise for awhile.”

Davey nodded as he leaned back against the railing.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on Les today.”

“It was my pleasure. He’s a great kid.” I said flashing him a small smile.

Staring into Davey’s eyes, I could help but remember Les’s words. My brother likes you, y'know. Taking a deep breath, I decided it was now or never.

“Hey, Davey?” I said, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, Annie?”

“I, um… I was just…” I stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Davey sat quietly, patiently listening to my nervous babbling. Finally, I let out a frustrated sigh.

“Oh, screw it!” I groaned.

Before he could ask what I meant, I grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him forward to press my lips against his. I felt Davey tense and I started to pull away. Before I could get very far, I felt his hand cup my cheek and his lips began to move against mine. When he pulled away, I had a dopey smile on my face and his cheeks were dusted a light pink. 

We both turned to gaze out over the city. As we sat in comfortable silence, a cool breeze began to blow. I shivered slightly at the sudden drop in temperature. Davey must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment as I felt him press as kiss to the top of my head.

I would definitely have to thank Les later.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
